


Emperors Verse - The Evening

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: a poem about getting old and letting go. inspired by an Emperors Verse rp I have with Ilira.





	Emperors Verse - The Evening

Honey, rest your weary head  
right there upon my shoulder  
we've had our glory, had our days  
and now - we just get older

Honey, take my weakened hand  
and hold it all night long  
like dancing lines drawn into sand  
one day we'll both be gone

Honey, if we both must sleep  
yes, if it has to be  
if we must go, they shall not weep  
for you and not for me

Your arms have been my safest home  
for years and years to date  
I trust you with my heart and soul  
yes, what we have was fate

Your love has been my best disease  
with every precious breath  
my darling, I am calm, at ease  
I'm not afraid of death

 

Honey, don't you call me brave  
oh if you only knew:  
I'll gladly lay in any grave  
as long as I'm with you.


End file.
